


Normal

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Percy had a normal childhood? What if Poseidon and Sally had gotten married and they had never met Gabe? What if they took normal vacations? (Poseidon is not a god, Percy is 17 and his little sister Rosie is 3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy's Pov

My mom, dad, sister and I had decided to go to disney world for Rosie's first vacation. 

And I was miserable. My dad hadn't talked to me ALL DAY. I was staring at my phone and texting my friends. Rosie got everything she wanted and I was completely ignored.

Group Texts

Percy  
"Rosie gets everything she wants. My dad doesn't even talk to me and my mom doesn't care. I haven't even gone to the bathroom today and I'm DYING all because of Rosie!"

Leo  
"Ouch."

Jason  
"Shut UP Leo!"

Leo  
"Sorry."

Percy  
"Its not fair that Rosie gets everything she wants and I'm ingored."

Annabeth  
"That's not fair, he can't do that to you."

Percy  
"Tell him that."

Annabeth  
"I should."

"Percy?"

Percy  
"Sorry, gotta go. My dad's calling me."

All  
"Bye Percy."

End

I sighed and turned my phone off.

My mom nudged me.

"You okay? You've been quiet." "Fine." "You sure? You haven't asked to go on any rides." "Its Rosie's vacation." "What? Percy, it's you're vacation too. You're on spring break!" "It's okay, it's Rosie's first time at Disney. I wouldn't want to mess with that."

Total LIE.

Sally's Pov

"Daddy I tiwed," Rosie mumbled. She buried her face in Poseidon's neck. "Do you want to ride in the stroller?" He asked. "Mhmm." Rosie mumbled, her eyes closing. Poseidon smiled, kissed her on the forehead and put her carefully in the stroller. She was instantly asleep.

I glared at Poseidon.

"What?" I nodded to Percy, who was on his phone. His face fell.

"Oh."


	2. Ignored

Percy's Pov

"Percy?" 

"Mmhm?"

"Phone away."

"Mhm."

"Percy!" 

"Sorry."

I put my phone away and sighed. 

Sally's Pov

I nudged Poseidon. I mouthed "talk to him!" And he sighed. He put Rosie in the stroller and she started crying. Poseidon sighed and picked her back up. He mouthed 'sorry,' and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to Percy.

Percy's Pov

Mom nudged me. "You okay? You've been quiet." "I'm fine." "Sure?" "Yeah." "Okay..."

Mom sighed and walked back to dad.

Sally's Pov

I don't understand why he doesn't just talk to me - he's obviously upset! I felt someone nudge me and I looked up. Poseidon smiled and nodded to Rosie. She'd fallen asleep in his arms. I glared at him. "What?" I sighed. "You've been ignoring Percy all day! Can't you see he's upset?" Poseidon sighed. "I'll talk to him." "Finally!"

Percy's Pov

I felt someone nudge me. I looked up and saw dad. Rosie was asleep in his arms.i sighed. 

"I'm getting tired too." I said quietly. "If Rosie wakes up and wants to go on another ride then we'll do that, but if she doesn't wake up in a half an hour then we'll go back to the hotel. Ok?" I nodded. It was fair -

Finally.

"Daddy I thiwsty." 

Or not.

"Should we sit somewhere and eat?" Dad asked. "I'm fine with that." Mom agreed. I sighed. 

"I wanna meet Mickey Mouse!" Rosie squealed. "We're going to eat first. Are you hungry?" "A wittle." Rosie said. "Come on then, let's go."


	3. Melt Down

Percy's Pov

"I don't wanna go home!!" Rosie sobbed. "We're coming back tomorrow sweetie." Mom said while stroking her hair. "I never saw Mickey!" "Mickey will be here tomorrow. The sign said he wasn't working today remember?" "Mice don't work mommy." Rosie giggled. "This one does. He has to make little kids like you happy." "So where is he?" "He's probably going home to rest." "Oh." After that, Rosie fell instantly asleep in the stroller. I startef playing a game on my phone. Someone nudged me. I looked up. 

"You okay? You look tired." Dad asked. "I just need the bathroom." I mumbled. "You said that hours ago." Dad frowned. "We were almost there and Rosie had a tantrum about it remember? And we left so people would stop staring at us." I crossed my arms. Dad sighed. "Come on, I'll have Sally take Rosie." "Ok."

On the bus to our hotel Rosie woke up. I kept trying to sit next to dad, but Rosie kept pushing me away.

"Stop!" I whined. "Make me!" She snapped. "Moom!" "Rosie, leave your brother alone." Mom sighed. She was leaning against dad, her eyes half closed. "Percy started it!" "I did not, she's lying!" "Meanie!" "MOM!" 

"Enough!" Dad snapped. He picked up Rosie and put her in the stroller. I moved inbetween mom and dad. Rosie burst into tears.

"Daddy!" Dad sighed and glanced at me. I just shrugged. He sighed again and put Rosie on his lap. She snuggled into him.


	4. Re-do

Percy's Pov

I crossed my arms and pouted. I went back to staring at my phone.

Texts

Annabeth: I'm coming over there  
Percy: PLEASE  
Leo: Is Rosie still bothering you?  
Percy: She's a 5 year old in disney world and I'm a 16 year old forced to be here. What do you think?  
Leo: Point taken. Geez  
Jason: Just hide under your bed for an hour. They'll notice you've gone missing and come looking  
Percy: They wouldn't come looking if the cops came   
Jason: That's what I did with Thalia  
Thalia: Hey!  
Jason: Love you sis  
Thalia: Don't call me that

"Percy come on!"

Percy: Gotta go guys  
Annabeth: Bye Percy! 

I sighed and put my phone away. 

"Hurry UP Percy!" 

"Ah!"

Before I knew it Rosie was pulling me off the bus into the hotel.

"Pushy," I mumbled. Rosie spun around and glared at me.

"What did you say?" She growled. I gulped. 

"Nothing." I gulped. "Thought so."

I resisted the urge to strangle her (or drench her with a tidal wave) and followed her into the hotel.

I was waiting for mom to check us in when I noticed Rosie fidgeting. 

"I know you have to." 

Rosie looked like I was crazy.

"Not without mom."

"Why? Witwe Rosie scared to go -"

"Don't say it!"

"Why shouldn't I? You've tortured me all day!" "I'm 5! If I have an accident it'll be your fault!" "What does that matter, I'm 17, everything's my fault! I can't even hug my own dad without you making a scene!" "You're making a scene right now!" "You started it!" 

"Rosie, what's going on?" 

Mom and dad walked over with our suitcases. Rosie jumped up and pointed at me.

"Percy almost made me have an accident!" 

Mom and dad glared at me and I felt my face heat up.

"I was just sitting there!" I groaned, burrying my face in my hands. 

"Come on Percy," mom sighed. I got up and we went to our room.


	5. Re-Do (Part 2)

Percy's Pov

As soon as mom was out of sight and the hotel lobby was clear of anyone passing by, Rosie pulled me down to her height and got in my face.

"If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open at all times." She growled. Then she dropped me and I fell face first on the floor. She walked away acting like nothing happened.

I felt myself being helped up. 

"Harsh. My brothers are the same way. I'm Katie. What's your name?" 

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you Percy. How long are you staying?" Katie smiled. She had medium length hair and blue eyes. 

"A week. But if my obnoxious little sister doesn't shut up it might be two."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Rosie yelled from somewhere making both of us jump.

"KATIE WILL YOU HURRY UP? How long does it take to -"

"SHUT UP BRIAN YOU'LL WAKE UP THE ENTIRE HOTEL!" Katie shouted back.

"Ugh, brothers." She scoffed. "Sisters." I shivered. Katie sighed.

"I should get going. But we should hang out sometime at the park. We could meet up somewhere. As friends, though. My boyfriend would get crazy jealous and kil me." Katie laughed. "My girlfriend would murder me five different ways,"  
I joked. Katie laughed.

"See you Percy. Good luck with Rosie!"

"Thanks!"


	6. Sleepover

Percy's Pov

It was the middle of the night and I was freaking out. Rosie was sound asleep now but as soon as I got up she'd make her move. I shuddered and crawled in bed next to dad and buried my face in his shirt. 

"Percy. What are you doing up at three in the morning?" He asked. "I can't sleep," I mumbled. Dad sighed and wrapped and arm around me. 

"I told you not to drink all that soda before bed." I shrugged.

"I couldn't help it." "Riiiight." Dad said sarcastically. "So... I met this girl, Katie. She's really cool. Can we meet up with her at the park tomorrow?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" "Awesome!" 

"Oh sure, Percy gets to see all his friends but I get to be bored and lonely." Rosie grumbled, crossing her arms.

"You're five!" I snapped. Rosie rolled her eyes. 

"Come on guys, don't wake up your mom." Dad sighed. "Yeah Rosie," I snapped. Rosie stuck her tongue out at me. 

"Okay, Percy, other side, now."

I pouted and rolled over to the other side. 

I rolled over a bit too far and fell face first on the floor. Rosie burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, yes, my misery is very funny I'm sure." I rolled my eyes. 

"Get off the floor Percy."

Mom.

She helped me up and I got back in bed. 

Mom sighed and pulled me into a hug. "You okay Percy?" She whispered. I swallowed and nodded. 

I was so lying.

"So why do you keep staring at Rosie and your father?"

Her voice made me jump. I thought she'd gone back to sleep.

"B... I'm not, I'm staring into space." 

Lie again.

Dad and Rosie had already gone back to sleep, Rosie curled into a ball next to him.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" I glanced at mom. She smiled and nudged my shoulder.

"Come on, you can tell me."

I could, but I was afraid Rosie would murder me in my sleep. 

I shook my head.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong right now I'll send all of your facebook friends that picture of you and Annabeth last Christmas." She smirked and I glared at her.

"You're evil." I pouted. Mom giggled.

I sighed.

"Fine. In the hotel lobby when you guys went upstairs, Rosie yanked me down to her height and said I should sleep with one eye open at all times." Mom's jaw dropped.

"She threatened you? Percy, why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I didn't think you'd believe me! And I'm afraid she's going to murder me in my sleep now. I'd like to live until at least twenty." I shivered. Mom sighed.

"Is this what this whole trip has been like for you?"

I gulped. Admittinf the truth would put Rosie in spiraling depression if we had to leave disney earlier because of me. And she'd murder me in my sleep. On the bright side, I'd finally maybe not be miserable 24/7. 

"Percy."

"Kinda." It came out as a squeak. Rosie was going to kill me!

"We can't leave! I don't want Rosie to murder me!" Mom sighed. "She's not going to do anything Percy. She's 5." I sighed. 

"You should've heard her. It was evil." 

Mom pulled me into a hug. 

"Percy, as long as you're with me or your father Rosie can't do anything." "That's my point! Rosie won't do anything as long as you guys are around! But as soon as you're gone she's going to murder me!" I brought my knees to my chest and curled into a ball around them. Mom sighed.

"Percy if you can't calm down we're going to have to leave."

I felt the color drain out of my face and I started sobbing.

"No," I sobbed. "Rosie would kill me if she found out we had to leave because of me!" Mom rubbed her forehead.

"Percy, it's okay! I'll watch Rosie -" mom reacher her arm around my shoulder but not before her hand hovered above my forehead for a few seconds.

"Good god Percy, you're burning up!" She glanced at me.

"I'm scared," I sobbed. Mom sighed again. "Percy, I'll watch Rosie. What do you need?" "I'm gonna throw up," I munbled, swallowing. Mom helped me to the bathroom. She left to give me some privacy and I spent five minutes shiverinf and shaking before giving up and gioing back to bed. Eventually I fell asleep, curled in a ball against mom.


	7. Nightmare

Percy's Pov

I was running down the halls of my high school. I was being chased by monsters. The only monster that really had me worried was Medusa, and she was relentless. 

What really bothered me though, was the fact that I had to pee.

Desperately.

But you know how it works - you look Medusa in the eyes or her hair, you turn to stone. I was afraid I'd be using the barhroom and she'd sneak up on me.

I shot down another hallway almost face first into a door. I had to get away from her. More importantly, I had to find a bathroom. I cringed when I heard waterfalls. Screw luck - there was no such thing. 

There were no bathrooms either.

I pushed my way through another door. I heard snakes and ran the opposite direction. 

Stopping in the doorway, I crossed my legs and bounced in place, searching desperately for any sign of relief. 

"Percy."

I spun around. 

"Gah!" 

It was Rosie! I stumbled backwards before uncrossing my legs and breaking into a run.

"Percy!"

Who was calling me?

"Percy, wake up!"

I rubbed my eyes. 

"Wake up!"

I looked around. I was in the hotel room, like I knew I was. It was morning. Mom and dad were gone, and... Mom and dad were gone!

"Gah! Don't touch me!" I grabbed a pillow and covered myself. Rosie rolled her eyes. "Relax, I'm too tired to do anything. Mom and dad want you downstairs for breakfast. Dad said 5 minutes but mom said whenever you're ready. So get your butt dressed."

Rosie skipped back downstairs. 

I sighed and flopped back into bed.


End file.
